Ferruccio Ancona (2011)
|manufacturer = |caption1 = The Aventador as seen in Betts Creek Covered Bridge|max_speed = 217 MPH (349 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 2.9s|engine = 6.5L L539 V12|price = $799,000|revenue_/_mile = $1,099|job_xp_/_mile = 700 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = AWD|related = Lamborghini Aventador LP770-4 Superveloce Jota Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4 Lamborghini Sian FKP 37 Lamborghini Veneno Roadster|horsepower = 690|torque = 509 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = 9 City / 15 Highway / 11 Combined|transmission = 7-Speed ISR semi-automatic}}The 2011 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 is a 2-seater exotic supercar in the Ultimate Driving Update. It was added the second week of the January 2018 mesh update along with the F1 GT Longtail, NSX, and Civic. Description * The Aventador is based on the Lamborghini vehicle of the same name, which began production in 2011 to replace the Murcielago. The specific model in-game is the standard LP700-4 model, which was produced from 2011 to 2016. As is noted by most main Lamborghini trim names, the car makes 700 PS (690 hp) from the then new 6.5 L L359 V12 engine, a 0-60 time of 2.9 seconds, and is equipped a Haldex all-wheel-drive system enabling improved cornering ability and traction for an otherwise heavy supercar. Its design cues take heavily from the limited-run Lamborghini Reventon and the Estoque concept car. * This car features an active spoiler and active side intake but the intake was later replaced with fixed intakes due to the complain about the looks when it's out, gives the car a broken-like look Known Issues * Due to Roblox physics updates and a low ride height, the car can sometimes oversteer, especially when hitting bumps on the road. Trivia *This vehicle is arguably one of the most popular non-free cars in the game, alongside the 2016 Camaro and One:1, due to its high performance statistics and revenue. *It had the 3rd highest top speed in the game, behind both the McLaren F1 GT "Longtail" (243 MPH / 392 KM/H) and the Koenigsegg One:1 (273 MPH / 440 KM/H) before August 10th, 2018. Curiously, the car is capable of reaching 230 MPH (370 KM/H) in real life. *The Aventador is the third Lamborghini to be added to the game, in a (coincidental) order based on production: The Diablo was added first, and the Murcielago second. *The Aventador appears in the movie Transformers: Age of Extinction as Lockdown, the main antagonist of the film. *The Dubai police department has one. *As they started production of the Aventador, a shocking 75% of the 2013 Aventador ever produced all have a transmission failure, basically after 300-500 miles the 3rd, 4th or 5th gear would become faulty and it would jam the car into 5th gear, resulting the car is shut off and refuse to restart back because it can't be kick back to neutral. But the problem can be fixed very easily temporarily. Gallery Aventador Rear.png|Rear end of Aventador Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 8.png EBCs6 dXoAMMxaj.png Uduaventador.png|The Aventador in New Charleston AventadorColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:V12 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Togglable Spoiler Cars Category:Italian Vehicles Category:Lamborghini